Regret
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: REVISEDFINSIHED 3 years ago a man left garden and his love because of a mistaken event. Now he has returned, will he be accpeted ? What has happened in that time?
1. BEGINNING

Prologue-   
  
  
  
It had been nearly 3 long, excruciating years. The winds were blowing as strong as his emotions were. "All this time, I was the one that was wrong." The man said to the ocean before him, crashing against the sandy beach. "I spent all these years away, thinking it was all her fault, everything she did with him. But, it was me, my hatred for the one, she didn't even love." Looking down sadly as he close his pained eyes. "There is no way now, she would want me to come back…" Then the thunder struck upon the darkened sky, looking up his glacier blue eyes saw only black, as he crashed to the ground with a scream of pain, echoing throughout the region.   
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Well, It looks like I am rewriting/revising this story. It will most likely still be short.. ::shrugs:: I sorta like short stories, some times. 


	2. FIND

Chapter 1 -FIND-  
  
The long black haired women shot up in her bed, her body feeling a jolt crash into her back. "What's happening? Something is wrong..." The women muttered swinging her feet over to the floor.   
  
A women with long blond hair opened her sleepy eyes to see the other girl getting dressed quickly. "Where are you going, Rinoa?" She asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"…Something is wrong,.. I don't know what just happened but it felt as if lightning passed through my body." Crystal tears started to cascade down her pale cheeks, to her light pink lips. "Quistis, I don't know what is happening to me." Sorceress Heartily sobbed rubbing her head.   
  
Rushing over to Rinoa making her sit on the left bed. "Rinoa,.. I know it is hard, but, he isn't coming back. You have been having strange visions and such all week. Maybe we should go see Dr. Kadowokie…"  
  
"No! Quistis, please! I know it's him, it just has to be. But, he is hurt, I have to go to him, ....now!" The black haired women practically yelled at the teary eyed Instructor.  
  
"Do you even have a clue where he is? ..Do you even know he is alive, for that matter!? The Garden has been searching for 2 1/2 years. We have given up hope, Rinoa. We need to face it, I miss him very much as well, but, he is not going to come back!" The blond haired instructor yelled in the brink of tears at the sobbing black haired sorceress.  
  
"You may have given up! Maybe everyone else has too, ...but I haven't! I know he is alive. He has to be! It's all my fault he left!! I am going to go look for him. I intend to get him back at any costs." Rinoa screamed and ran out of the room.   
  
Headmaster Cid, Zell, and the others were out in the hall walking toward her door where the screaming was coming from. Some other students were looking out their dorm watching as Rinoa fled by through her friends, pushing everyone away from her as she ran out of the Garden into the nights stormy thunder.  
  
"What is going on, Quistis?" Headmaster Cid asked as students went in their dorms quietly to not get into trouble.   
  
"She has lost it this time. First thing I knew she was getting dressed, muttering something about Squall, that he is hurt, and screamed at me when I told her not to go look for him that she should calm down." Trepe replied as she brushed back her golden strands behind her ear, now fully dressed in her usual attire.  
  
"There is a storm out there, she is going to get hurt! Then we will loose her too!" Zell yelled in frustration.   
  
"I know, but we can't risk running after her. We could get hurt ourselves. Lets just hope she has some sense in her to use her powers to protect her." Quistis stated looking very worried herself.   
  
"Do you think she could be right? That Squall is out there?" Irvine asked the long blonde haired instructor, and friend.   
  
"By the way she was acting, she is either right,.. Or completely insane... She said she would not come back till she finds him." Instructor 14 announces shaking her head in frustration.   
  
"..I wish Squall was here. He would go after her, and rescue her." Selphie said sniffling, smoothing out her short yellow dress.   
  
"Uh, Selphie? She wouldn't need any rescuing if Squall was here…" Seifer stated looking down, quite guilty.  
  
"Well, duh, I know that, but you know what I mean." The energizer bunny said in a say another word and die tone.  
  
"Lets all calm down and wait in my office, till we figure out what our next plan of action is." Cid said to the crowd of arguing friends.  
  
To Be Continued---  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE-  
  
I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!! I liked it, I think I'm getting better at writing. I've learned a lot from other people's stories. So Thanks to everyone that has written a story!! Please Review!! 


	3. TRUTH

Chapter 3 -Found-  
  
It had been hours of endless walking in the cold nights storm, her lips were almost blue with icicles as she was only 3 miles away from the Garden, 4 miles short of the beach. Looking up at the nights sky, thunder and lightning roared loudly. Returning her gaze back down her vision became blurred as everything around her seemed to fade away.   
  
"Squall!!!" Rinoa screamed as she fell into a unconscious state.  
  
The ocean's mist sprayed onto Squall, as his eyes fluttered open. In his mind he heard his name being called. "…No Squall, do you really think she would be out here? Looking for you, none-the-less."   
  
His clothes were torn from the recent ray of lightning. The rain poured down heavily like sharp Cactuar needles trying to cut through him. "…Maybe it's time I head back.. It's time I faced my problems…" Squall said to himself as he began walking towards his past, as the needles continued to strike upon his face.   
  
~*~  
  
Several miles later a dark shadow was illuminated by a fierce, crackling sound of the lightning. "What is that?" He began running faster till he reached the figure. Staring in shock, as he picked up her limp soaked, form. "Rinoa?" Squall whispered soothingly, his hot breath upon her face as he began to run with her in his muscular arms.  
  
"……Squall?" Rinoa asked through her frozen lips, her eyes opening slightly to see him.  
  
Continuing to proceed to his former home, he glanced down to the pale woman. "Yes, Rinoa. It's me, hold on. We are almost at the Garden, and you will be all right, just hold on.." Squall pleaded looking at her in disbelief as she slipped back into a coma.  
  
~*~  
Three hours passed, seeming like days the two arrived at the steel gates of Balamb. Not taking any time to reminisce he ran towards the infirmary, a tattooed faced man stood near the elevator as he stopped dead in his tracks seeing his former commander carrying a limp, soaking form.  
  
"Squall!?!" Zell yelled, trying to get his friends attention.  
  
Looking over he saw his comrade. Remembering Rinoa he turned back focusing on his objective.   
  
Dr. Kadowokie immediately took over, laying the girl on the cot, casting curaga's and other curing magic.   
  
Zell, and the others soon entered the waiting room as to which Squall was pacing, his clothes torn, face pale, left arm burnt slightly, his lips were a faint blue. Yet regaining there soft tulip red color.  
  
"Squally!!" Selphie said excitedly as the brown haired man turned around to be pummeled to the floor by a over anxious, energetic, yellow-dressed woman.  
  
"…………………….." After a uncomfortable minute of silence. The tall blond haired man stepped forward, prying Selphie's death grip from him, quickly turning his focus back to his rival. "Squall, I….." The burnt man turned to him. "Not now. All I care about is Rinoa, right now."   
  
"What is wrong with Rinoa? Did she find you?" Quistis asked looking at Squall's deep in thought steel colored eyes.  
  
"Is that who you were carrying, man?" Zell asked concerned, scratching his head in bewilderment.   
  
"Mr. Leonhart.." Headmaster Cid said stepping through the crowded room.  
  
The brown haired, former commander turned to see his elder. Lowering his head slightly as he shook it slowly. "….Please not now Sir.."  
  
Cid nodded. "…One thing Squall.." Cid trailed off.  
  
Looks up to see a very worried Headmaster. "You are returning, are you not?" The older man asked.  
  
"……….I,…" Just as Squall was pondering a answer Dr. Kawodokie stepped out to the waiting room, her white lab coat neatly pressed and clean.  
  
"Rinoa is awake. She needs her sleep, though. Squall, can you come with me a moment to fix your wounds?" Dr. Kadowokie said walking to her office.  
  
Obediently Leonhart followed into the Doctors office, as the ex-Sorceress knight stepped into Miss. Heartilly's room.  
  
"Seifer, I saw him, I did. He carried me back… WHERE IS HE?" Rinoa spoke as she began to become frantic.  
  
"Rinoa, calm down, he is getting his wounds treated." The tall blond said reassuringly stepping to the side of Rinoa's bed. "Rinoa, everything will be fine." Seifer said with a smirk and left the room bumping into Squall. "Squall, come with me for a second." Sea green eyes asked walking into a empty room.  
  
Reluctantly the brown haired man followed Seifer into the room. "What Seifer?" His name stinging his tongue.  
  
"Do you actually know what happened that night?" Seifer asked sharply, getting down to the point.  
  
"…I found you and Rinoa in MY bed naked laying there. I think that explains it." Squall said looking at Seifer with pain in his eyes, his foot taping on the tiled floor.  
  
"It doesn't explain it Squall. What you said, 'Laying there' we were drunk Squall, after you left that night… Rinoa, went to Dr. Kadowokie,.."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT LAPDOG?" Squall asked in a enraged anger.  
  
Sneering at that nickname, he blurted out. "She is a virgin Squall. A fucking virgin!"  
  
Stunned, he brushed the wet hair strands from his face. "She, but, that means…"   
  
"Yeah, Puberty boy, we must have passed out before we did anything. But, you being over-dramatic had to go and run off, before anyone could explain." Sighing he chuckled. "Dammit Man! I know its my fault! We all make mistakes, it has taken me years to understand that." Seifer replied in one breath.  
  
"………I.." Stares at his torn pants. "Thanks, lapdog." He beamed looking up and smiling.   
  
"Anytime puberty boy." Slapping his back, as he shook the blond strands of hair from his face.  
  
Both walked out from the lemon scented room, laughing. In return receiving awkward looks from the others. Immediately Squall turned into Rinoa's room stopping his laughing immediately.  
  
~*~  
  
"Squall!?" The black haired figure asked leaping from her cot into his arms. "I have missed you so much, I am so sorry Squall!" Crystal-like tears once again starting flowing down her cheeks, like Leviathan on a rampage.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her small frame tightly. "This whole time I was wrong Rinoa. When I left it was out of anger, and embarrassment." Rubs his head. "…..Rinoa, I, wasgoingtoaskyoutomarryme." Squall said quickly, his words jumbled together in embarrassment.  
  
Pulls away looking at him. "You were going to, …ask me to MARRY you? Oh, Squall!!" Quickly hugging his so tightly, he could brake into a thousand pieces. "D-Do, you still want, t-to marry me?"  
  
A real genuine smile formed on his soft red lips, as he ran his fingers through her rough black hair. Leaning down he traced her cheeks with his gloved hand, pressing those red petals to her soft pink ones, her mouth parted to deepen the long needed kiss.  
  
"I love you, Rinoa."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
  
THE END  
  
Author's NOTE  
  
Yeah, it is still short, face-paced ending.. Hope you liked it though! 


End file.
